1. Field
The present disclosure relates to image capturing apparatuses and methods of operating the image capturing apparatuses, and for example, to image capturing apparatuses capable of accurately performing auto-focusing on a region desired by a user and methods of operating the image capturing apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
An image capturing apparatus or an electronic device including a camera typically includes an auto-focus (AF) function. The AF function may include, for example, selection AF in which a region designated by a user is set as an AF region, face detection AF in which a face region is detected and set as an AF region, or the like.
However, in the case of selection AF, if a user does not accurately designate a particular region to be set as a focus region or if an image capturing apparatus does not accurately recognize a region designated by a user, a wrong AF region may be set.